Souma Yukari
Souma Yukari (相馬ゆかり')' is a Police Knight of the Knight's Order of Chubu Jurisdiction. She is partnered with Kondō Hajime. Appearance A young woman who wears her hair in a ponytail. In her rare appearances she has always been seen wearing the uniform of the Knight Order. Personality She had a rather arrogant personality and seemed to overestimate her abilities as a professional Knight. But she was quick to recognize her mistakes and was very grateful to Kazuki for keeping her from getting herself killed battling against Beatrix. It can be assumed that like her partner she felt guilty for the later role she played in framing Kazuki for a crime to destroy his reputation as a King. History Background In the past she was the student of Mr. Amasaki and they remained in contact. He was an over-protective father who didn't trust Kazuki who had partnered up with his step-daughter Miō. He told them it was likely that Kazuki was an Illegal Magician. After the two failed on their first mission he hired Yukari and her partner to secretly bodyguard her while she was on dangerous missions. Plot Volume 2 Kazuki and Miō took on the same mission to clear out a Haunted Ground along with a new teammate named Charlotte Lieben Frau and fared much better. They didn't interact with them directly until they found a Sacred Treasure in the form of a katana enshrined inside the Haunted Ground. Kazuki picked it up only out of curiosity. It was the official stance of the government that such things were dangerous. They ran in and confiscated it, telling them off for even touching it before leaving. Miō was offended by their words. Feeling they were implying they were intending to keep it for themselves rather than hand it in with their report, which had been their intention. Later the group was attacked by Beatrix Baumgard who was there to target Lotte. Realizing the protection target was at risk they jumped in to help. Beatrix was surprised. Lotte was an Illegal Magician in Germany and that carried a death sentence so she became a refugee. While they couldn't agree to return her publically the government and the Knight Order had struck a secret deal with Germany. They would "look the other way" while the Germans disposed of the innocent girl on their own soil. By doing it in a Haunted Ground they could write it off as an accident and order any witnesses to stay quiet. This was done to secure the cooperation of the Germans in the hunt for Loki, who was a grave threat. The Germans were the experts on him as the followers of Norse Mythology. The partners had no awareness of this conspiracy when they jumped to help. They were trying to give the students a chance to escape. They could have taken it, but Kazuki saw they were hopelessly outclassed and Beatrix was intending to kill them so he moved in to help them, offering to cover for their escape. Yukari was annoyed by the insult to her pride at first but when saw how easily her partner had been overwhelmed she took his advice and fled, thanking Kazuki for the rescue. Beatrix then tried to kill Kazuki with a powerful spell and Hajime returned briefly to help him, repaying the debt they owned him before finally withdrawing. In the aftermath of this incident, Hajime felt they had still not properly expressed their gratitude. So he asked his former teacher Tsukahara Hisatada to set up a meeting with Kazuki in the Swordsmanship Division. Though Yukari remained cold to him and they wouldn't reveal what they had been doing there that day. Hajime had decided to "forget" to hand in the Sacred Treasure that had confiscated that day and gave it to Kazuki as a gift. Hajime and his former teacher both agreed with the conspiracy theory that the government stance that such things were dangerous was an excuse to keep the swordsmen in an inferior position. Knowing he would have to fight Beatrix again and that the odds were against him Kazuki accepted it. It is likely no one there realized they were playing right into the hands of the Headmaster Otonashi Tsukikurō. He represented a faction of powerful men in the Japanese Government who were predisposed to dislike Kazuki. They had no wish to submit to a 15 year-old boy, particularly one who had proven he wouldn't follow orders he considered morally reprehensible. A short time later they attempted to destroy his reputation by leveling several false charges against him including the supposed "theft" of this Sacred Treasure. Though in the end Kazuki was able to unmask the Headmaster and prove himself worthy of the title "King". Powers and Abilities Yukari is a Magika Stigma but the identity of her Contracted Diva is never revealed. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Division Category:Summoners